Of Hunters and Prey
by Silvestris23
Summary: When Malfoy is out to hurt Ginny just for the sake of fun Hermione has to stop it. But how will she do it? and what would be the consequences?


hello hello...i can't believe i'm starting a new one, but i just had this idea and decided to see what you think of it.

should i continue or just delete this one? (i meen iliked the idea when i thought of it, but not so much the chapter itself once i was done, which was at 4 am so i'm sorry for any annoying mistakes)

a little warning: Hermione is completely OOC, just so you know.

AN: anything you recognize belongs to JKR

so, the story...

* * *

As the music blasted through the speakers, the lights kept flashing to the fast rhythm.

A dangerous mix of adrenalin, alcohol and human nature filled the room as the young bodies moved to the music.

Not many were still capable of rational thinking - pleasure and satisfaction was the only thing on their mind.

Not exactly the place where one would expect to find the always logical and very reasonable Hermione Granger.

Oh but how she loved it! This was in fact her scene.

Scanning the crowd once again from the high balcony, she slowly walked down the stairs. One strikingly long leg after the other, the mesmerizing woman commanded attention as she descended the stairs.

She practically glided down with an air of confidence that forced you to stare, a trace of a smile still lingering on her beautiful lips, the remnants of a sweet secret you could only yearn to find out.

Hermione spent many nights at the club. During the summer she worked here as a bartender and she knew practically everyone, and everyone knew her.

And they loved her.

Heading to the bar she stopped for a second noticing a flash of platinum blonde near the entrance, something about it was quintessentially unique and unmistakable.

_'Malfoy'_ she thought, _'this evening might turn out to be even better then I thought'_, a smirk covered her face as she approached her friend by the bar.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, a smirk of her own forming on her beautiful face, "found your prey for the night?"

Hermione only gestured towards the men not far from the entrance.

"Is that? Oh my, that's Malfoy and Zabini, in a muggle club no less. Damn they look good, the best I've seen so far"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree with you on that one, stay away though, playing with fire is bound to get you burned." Hermione concluded with a frown.

"I'd say ice is more like it when it comes to those two".

"Well, Pain pays no attention to such details. Just stay away" Hermione told her again, "come on, I think it's time to dance"

As the girls moved to the canter of the dance floor they missed two pairs of eyes following their every move.

* * *

"I see you've noticed" Blaise stated tearing his gaze from the girls, "you do know who those are, don't you?"

"I recognized the little Weasley, however I'm having some trouble placing the gorgeous one, she seems familiar but I just can't stick a name to the face" Draco said with a smirk, and then added "I'm sure I would've remembered having that one screaming my name".

Irritation flashed across Draco's face as Blaise started laughing.

"How about I help you mate" he said between fits of laughter "who's the one girl you could never have?"

"I guess that would be Granger, but why the fuck would I want her?" Draco asked, not realizing what his friend was trying to say.

"Well, look at her again and tell me if you need any more reasons. Man, I heard she looked good but this is just incredible"

Draco's jaw dropped, it took a few seconds for his proper upbringing to kick in as he slowly closed his mouth, yet he just couldn't stop starring.

"Are you messing with me? That can't be her!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh really? Well, you can go there and try to hook up with her and then when she slaps your sorry ass you'll have your proof" Blaise retorted now laughing again.

"Like I would ever touch a mudblood? I don't think so.

I might have some fun with the Weaslette though" he added with a cruel laugh,

"how much you want to bet I'll have her in my bed tonight? Or rather, my car. The bed's too good for her anyway" Draco said, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

"A bet? Hell no. I'm not stupid enough to take that bet. Come on mate, let's go have some fun"

With that they both left the quiet corner by the entrance and headed to the dance floor.

They had no way of knowing this was Hermione's territory.

If anything went on that she needed to know about – she was bound to find out.

A few seconds after the conversation was concluded, Hermione was already receiving the highlights, her fury rising to unprecedented levels with every word.

"Thanks for letting me know Jey, I'll take care of it" She could just have them thrown out, but where was the fun in that.

* * *

An hour passed yet nothing happened, Hermione began to think this would be a quiet night after all, yet that thought was crushed as she turned to see Ginny dancing with the one and only magnificent ferret.

She didn't disturb the dance, no good could come of that. Instead she waited for it to end knowing Malfoy wouldn't make the move right away. He would want to prolong the hunt a little bit, that's what she would have done.

Her prediction proved to be correct as she saw him disentangle himself from Ginny at the end of the song and move towards the table he occupied with Blaise, though not before kissing the young girls hand and throwing her a dashing smile.

Quickly walking up to Ginny, Hermione took her by the hand and directed her to the balcony, she didn't speak until they were seated upstairs.

"I told you to stay away from him" She simply stated.

"You're not my mother Hermione, I can do what I want! He's sweet and charming and I really like him!" Ginny cried indignantly.

_'Pathetic'_ Hermione thought, _'she didn't even put up a fight. Or is he that good?'_

She mentally shook herself, this was her friend and she was in trouble.

_'focus Hermione!'_ she thought. Pushing her instinctive reactions to the back of her mind, she returned to the matter at hand.

"Listen Ginny, He's a player! I recognize those from a mile away"

"It takes one to know one" Ginny muttered darkly.

"Well yes, but that's irrelevant since this time I had some help from Jey. He heard Malfoy and Zabini talking about you so he came to warn me to look out for you"

Ginny seemed skeptical, Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes yet kept her cool exterior, people could be so gullible sometimes.

"Just stay away, will you? I have no reason to make this up and you know it." Hermione said.

"Ok, I'll try. But I'm not making any promises. I mean, you should've seen him Mione, heard what he had to say! I'm sure you would change your mind" Ginny stated before leaving the balcony.

Hermione leaned back in her armchair and closed her eyes, audibly sighing.

_'Humans, so very frustrating. They seldom have any good instincts, and their_ _emotions make them so terribly weak'_ she thought to herself, _'however, I'm not_ _immune to emotions either, I have to help Ginny get out of this one unharmed'_

She sighed again running her hands through her hair and left the balcony as well.

While walking down she scanned the room and spotted Malfoy. Looking around to make sure Ginny wasn't in the vicinity she quickly walked up to him and grabbed his arm pulling him closer to her.

Swiftly recovering from the initial shock he was the first to speak.

"Listen mudblood, keep…"

"Shut up!" she immediately cut him of, "I don't like our proximity any more then you do but I need you to hear me so listen to me well."

He didn't know if it was her intoxicating fragrance or the shock from both her actions that caused him to stay quiet yet he did and she continued her little speech.

"I know what you have in mind Malfoy, and it won't work. You see, nobody messes with my friends, especially here. So stay the fuck away from Ginny or I'll make you regret you ever walked into this club!"

He wanted to say that he would gladly stay away from the Weaslette if he could have her instead but this was a challenge, and Draco never backed away from a challenge.

"But what if she doesn't want me to stay away? Thought about that Granger? I mean, I just can't disappoint a lady, now can I?" He silkily whispered in her ear and walked away.

_'Damn, this wasn't meant to turn into a challenge! Oh well, I hope you're ready to_ _loose Malfoy'_ .

* * *

It wasn't for another hour till she saw them together again. The young red head was hanging on Draco's arm, stupidly giggling at anything he said.

Hermione cringed at the sight, _'happens even to the best of them it seems'._

Despite her mean outbursts, which were luckily rather rare and well controlled, Hermione really liked Ginny and considered the girl to be pretty smart.

She simply observed the couple for a little while, observed him actually.

He was very good she concluded, a great hunter – his prey practically offered to sacrifice itself. Hermione couldn't help but smile, he was indeed very good.

But she was still much better.

Walking across the dance floor she saw him come towards her out of the corner of her eye. Once he was close enough her reached out and pulled her against him.

_'Saves me the trouble of searching for him'_ she thought with a smirk.

Their eyes met and they were both quiet for a little while, their bodies close, gently swaying to the music.

"I remember talking to you earlier, but I just can't recollect what we spoke about" he said smirking.

She felt his breath upon her skin, something was different about him. She could feel something in the air when she was around him, something she never felt next to anyone else.

_'Power'_ she concluded. He was more like her then she thought, _'I need to get away'_.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes again, her gaze determined and strong

"I'm giving you one more chance, stay away from her or you'll pay" she warned him.

"I don't think so little girl, I think I'm going to play with your friend tonight and you can hear her cry about it tomorrow" he said maliciously.

She moved to slap him but he caught her wrist, "good bye little girl" he said as he let her hand go and walked away laughing all the while.

Hermione was fuming _'You won't be laughing when I'm done with you Malfoy'_.

Her calculating eyes shifted from one person to another until they finally landed on a tall blonde girl standing beside the bar,_ 'perfect'_ Hermione thought with a smile.

"Hey Lore baby, I have a favor to ask you" she said as she walked up to the girl.

Ten minutes later Lorry knew exactly what to do.

"It's really important you stay immune to him though. He's one charming bastard and most girls melt in his hands after just a couple of words" Hermione repeated.

"That's why I'm asking you to do this, you're the only one here that stands a chance against him" she added, _'flattery never fails'_ she thought.

"Don't worry Mia, your plan will be carried out flawlessly" Lorry said.

"Great hun. Ok, so make him really want it, but don't let him have it" Hermione reminded, "I owe you one!" she called out as the girl walk away and muttered a numbing spell, _'better safe then sorry'_.

Returning to her spot at the balcony, Hermione watched as Lorry came on to Malfoy. The girl was quite exceptional, a rare combination of looks and wit, she could get any man she wanted. And Malfoy was no exception.

Only five minutes after Lorry first approached him, Hermione saw the couple walk out of the door, _'step one complete, way to go Lore'_ she thought, a sinister smirk playing across her face.

Fifteen more minutes passed before Lorry walked back in, alone.

She headed to the balcony and went up the stairs, throwing Hermione a beautiful smile as she sat down

"That was so damn funny! You should have seen his expression when I told him you said Hi, it was murderous! I'm telling you, he would've probably strangled me if his pants weren't around his ankles and he could actually reach me.

He just started muttering stuff about how he was going to get back at you, and that you're so dead. If I were you, I'd be worried" she concluded, now a bit more serious.

"Don't worry Lore, he'll come down once he takes care of his little problem" Hermione said.

"Trust me Mia, there was nothing little about his problem" Lorry said and they started laughing.

"Come on. I'll walk you out of the back door, just in case".

* * *

When Hermione returned she noticed Malfoy was back at his table animatedly talking to Zabini who was clutching his stomach and uncontrollably laughing.

Despite what Lorry said, Hermione decided to go downstairs and make sure he understood that this round was over and left Ginny alone. Somehow she knew he would agree with her on that one, just as she knew he was probably planning his revenge already.

_'Seventh year might not be so dull after all'_ she thought.

As she approached their table Hermione watched Malfoy who lowered his head and was currently resting his forehead on the table top.

"Ah, My hero!" she heard a voice call out and turned to see Blaise Zabini sincerely smiling at her. That caught her a bit of guard.

Malfoy must have heard the exclamation as well since he lifted his head and venomously stared at Hermione.

"I'll be leaving now" Blaise said looking between the two, "Draco, I'll be waiting outside. Hermione, it was a pleasure" with that said, he walked away.

* * *

"You do realize this means…"

"Yes Malfoy, I do."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"What do you think?" she asked, turning to face him. Her smile was dazzling.

"Well then, until next time…Hermione" He smiled as well, and with a slight bow turned and walked away.

* * *

well, what's the verdict:) plz review... S. 


End file.
